


Dusk And Summer

by RoseIsRelatable



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Summer Romance, brief cigarette smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseIsRelatable/pseuds/RoseIsRelatable
Summary: University student Lee Giwook spent summer in a romance that scalded like the sun. Now it's his last free weekend with Kim Youngjo before a new semester of school drags him away. On this hot, lazy afternoon, a little time together may be just what Giwook needs.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Giwook | Cya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: WEUS Harvest Moon Fest





	Dusk And Summer

Giwook lay on his back in the soft grass, covered in a sheen of hot summer sweat. It gathered under the bridge of his black sunglasses, dampened his hair, pooled beneath his back on the ground as it soaked through his white tee. He lifted his left arm skyward, fingers yearning towards the late afternoon sun. He squinted behind his sunglasses, trying to trace the lines of his hand with his eyes. Dizzy little sparks dotted his vision, like soap bubbles drifting along the breeze. His arm fell back to the grass, stretching out away from his body. 

Someone gently kicked his foot. Giwook sat up slowly, lifting onto his elbows. His shirt stuck to his back and he just felt so… wet. He looked over at his assailant. It was only Youngjo, who was now trying to work his way to a seated position with a popsicle in each hand. “You want blue raspberry or grape?” he asked as he finally plopped down on the ground. 

“Blue,” Giwook said softly, reaching out a hand. He took hold of the wooden stick and wrapped his lips around the quickly melting popsicle. It was gradually turning to slush. Its color matched the sky beautifully. It had that distinct blue raspberry taste that was far more blue than raspberry. A melty drop of bright blue swan dove off the popsicle, landing on Giwook’s hand.

“Monday is dorm move-in day for you, right?” Youngjo asked. Giwook nodded, still sucking on his treat. Youngjo took a bite of his unnaturally purple grape popsicle. “Do you want me to drive you?”

Giwook pulled the blue ice pop out of his mouth. “I guess.” He shrugged, part of his shirt unsticking itself from the skin of his back. “I kind of don’t want to think about going back right now. I only have a few days until classes start and I’d like to pretend I won’t have to sleep in a dorm for a whole semester. With a roommate. Without you.” His left hand idly tugged at a blade of grass. He didn’t want to sound too desperate for his summer lover.

“I’ll kidnap you on weekends,” Youngjo promised. There was a mischievous glimmer in his eyes as he smiled at Giwook. He leaned forward, as if to brush his lips against the younger student, and at the last minute, tilted his head down to bite the blue popsicle. Laughing, he leaned back. “It’s too hot out here,” he proclaimed through a mouthful of ice. “I mean, it’s not much better in my apartment, but at least I have a fan. Wanna come over?”

* * *

Giwook shoved the helmet down over his thick hair and fastened the strap beneath his chin. He straddled the scooter’s seat, sitting back behind Youngjo and holding onto the older man’s waist. He felt Youngjo’s body heat radiating through his green cotton t-shirt. The wind rushing past as they sped down the road cooled Giwook like no popsicle ever could. 

Youngjo’s apartment was atop the roof of a brick building. On more temperate days, they could sit outside on the rooftop together like it was an outdoor living room. He unlocked the door, opening it to the main room of the apartment, his bedroom. To the right was a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom. Giwook hated showering in Youngjo’s bathroom. It was so small, the showerhead just hung above the toilet. Aside from the light blue curtain that separated the shower and toilet from the sink, there was no privacy in that bathroom. It didn’t even have a door.

The air in the rooftop room was as hot as the air outside, but with an added stickiness that made it feel thick on Giwook’s tongue. Youngjo crossed the room to turn on a small oscillating fan. Giwook flopped on the bed, immediately half-engulfed by Youngjo’s puffy black comforter. It smelled like white sage and cigarette smoke. How they slept entwined together under that thing in the dead heat of the Seoul summertime would forever be a mystery. “It’s so hot,” he complained. “Why did you bring me here?”

Youngjo lit a cigarette and stood by the open door, blowing the smoke outside. “Cooler than it is out there,” he said. “You don’t have to leave your clothes on in here either. I was naked until you called me today.”

Giwook laughed, just a quick exhale through his nose. He turned over on his stomach and began a belly-crawl towards the pillows at the head of the bed. He rested his head on the one he always slept on when he spent the night, relaxing down onto the soft fabric. “Bet I know what you were doing, too,” he teased.

“I was drawing,” Youngjo informed him through a billowing cloud of smoke. “What do you  _ think _ I was doing?”

“What do you draw while you’re naked?” Giwook asked, letting his eyes flutter shut.

“Whatever I want. Animals. Flowers. You. Don’t fall asleep. You wanted to hang out today.” Youngjo crushed what little was left of his cigarette in an ashtray on the window ledge and waved his arm, trying to push the smell outside. He shut the door and joined Giwook on the bed, laying his full weight on the college student’s back. One hand slid up beneath Giwook’s shirt, caressing his side. The skin was damp, almost clammy. “What do you want to do? Hmm?”

Giwook struggled against Youngjo’s weight for a moment before his hyung took the hint, dragging his hand out from under Giwook’s shirt and lying on his side on the mattress. Giwook flipped over on his back again. “Kiss me?” He stared into Youngjo’s mocha brown eyes. Youngjo leaned in close, bumping his nose against Giwook’s as his eyes closed and he laid his lips on Giwook’s mouth. Giwook brought his hand to the back of Youngjo’s neck and parted his lips. Their tongues danced together in a battle for dominance that Giwook was happy to lose. He could taste every drag of cigarette smoke in Youngjo’s mouth. Youngjo’s hand snaked its way under Giwook’s shirt again, fingers walking across his skin, drawing little pictures on his chest. Giwook arched and opened his mouth wider, inviting more. His cock stirred between his legs as Youngjo took Giwook’s nipple between his thumb and middle finger and pinched it lightly. 

Something like a whimper passed from Giwook’s lips into Youngjo’s mouth. The older rolled the stiffening nipple between his fingertips and Giwook’s whimper raised in pitch, drawing out into a moan. Youngjo let go then, letting his hand gently slide down Giwook’s torso. He let it rest on Giwook’s hip, digging his thumb into the divot at the front of Giwook’s hip bone. He kissed harder, wrapping his tongue around Giwook’s and coaxing another deep moan from the student’s chest. Youngjo broke the kiss and pecked the tip of Giwook’s nose. His thumb rubbed circles into Giwook’s hip. The younger student’s eyes were still closed, lips parted in bliss. Youngjo unfastened the front of Giwook’s shorts and slipped his fingers inside. Giwook’s eyes shot open. His heart rate picked up as Youngjo’s fingers crept lower. “Giwook,” Youngjo breathed against Giwook’s lips. The only response Giwook could manage was a soft whimper. “Can I touch you?”

Giwook sighed and nodded, knotting his hair against the pillowcase and bumping his nose on Youngjo’s. The hand moved lower still, fingertips lightly brushing against Giwook’s stiffening member. He pulled Youngjo down for another kiss. The older man’s mouth slotted perfectly against Giwook’s own as fingers wrapped around his shaft. Giwook inhaled sharply and bucked his hips, fucking into Youngjo’s fist. Youngjo patiently stroked him and sucked Giwook’s tongue into his mouth. Giwook felt precum drool out onto his skin as Youngjo touched him. He pushed his shorts down to give Youngjo a better angle and free his aching cock. 

Youngjo kept up his pace, still feverishly kissing Giwook’s swollen lips. They were soft and pliable. He pushed Giwook’s tongue back into his own mouth and nipped at those tender, pillowy lips. He swiped his thumb along the slit of Giwook’s cock, spreading slick precum. Giwook’s body shuddered through the touch. He didn’t need words to beg for release. His hands traveled behind Youngjo’s neck, pulling him closer, kissing harder. Youngjo’s hand sped up, stroking Giwook’s cock faster and harder. He squeezed, working his hand in circles. Another moan passed from Giwook’s mouth to Youngjo’s, vibrating its way down to Youngjo’s chest. Giwook arched as the pressure built low in his abdomen. He trembled as he fell apart in Youngjo’s hand. His eyes opened wide again and he sucked in air through his nose, bucking his hips again and again and spilling cum across his stomach with a long whine. Youngjo let go of Giwook’s cock and flexed glistening, sticky fingers. Laying his hand on Giwook’s lower stomach, right in a puddle of cum, he pulled out of their kiss. 

Both men panted against each other’s mouths. Youngjo’s lips felt bruised. Giwook felt positively astral. The sun cast orange light through the slots in the blinds as it streamed in through the windows, bathing them in gold. “Good?” Youngjo asked. 

“Mmm,” Giwook hummed, nodding. He muttered some nonsense. Over the past summer, Youngjo had learned to decipher Giwook’s post-orgasm mumblings and left the bed to retrieve a towel and clean him up.

Giwook’s cock was flushed and oversensitive, and Youngjo was as gentle as he could be as he dabbed it clean. Giwook had both arms folded over his eyes, coming down from the high of his climax. Youngjo moved the fan so it blew more directly on Giwook to cool him down, then lay down beside his young lover again. He trailed his fingers lightly over Giwook’s damp skin, drawing swirls and hearts as the younger man’s breath steadied. “Do you need to sleep?” he whispered. Giwook nodded. Youngjo cuddled closer as Giwook lowered his arms. He reached up to brush Giwook’s bangs out of his face, where they stuck to the boy’s forehead. “Go to sleep. I’ll still be here when you wake.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for peeking at my oneshot! If you liked it, feel free to let me know.  
> \- Rose


End file.
